The Original Prankster, Duo
by Alissa
Summary: Duo is the king of pranksters, but what happens if he goes to far? Find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor the song Original Prankster by Offspring (I think). This is to entertain people and for them to read. I also don't own the quote that Duo writes or Twinkies. Hostess makes Twinkies. (spelled right?) and the quotes are by whom wrote them, but both are by Unknown so sorry! Also, I do not own Pokemon. It is by the creators along with Digimon.

The Original Prankster Duo

By: Chibi Chan

Duo was sitting there at his desk in his room making up a plan. He loved to play practical jokes on people. It was late and everyone was asleep. 

He lived in a big apartment type house with the Pilots and their girls (Heero & Relena, Duo & Hilde, etc.) It had eight rooms and each couple had a door between there room. The three others were guestrooms for when people like Zechs come to visit. The computer, TV, etc. was downstairs with by one of the two bathroom and the kitchen, living room, other TV, bathroom, and three other rooms were upstairs. They also had a porch that was surrounded by glass and a lake outside with a dock.

"Hmmmmm," Duo though trying to make a practical joke on everyone. He looked at the clock and decided to set up one joke and go to bed. He quietly snuck into Heero's room and opened his closet. He slowly set up the joke making sure Heero wouldn't wake up. Now that he was done, he went to bed practicing his "innocent" look.

That morning as Heero began to wake up, Duo listen through the wall hearing what Heero was going to say.

Heero slow stretched, yawned then went to his closet. He was going to wear the usual, green tank top and spandex. He opened the doors to the closet and yelled. 

"AHHHHH!! SHIMATTA! What The Heck?!"

"Doushita Heero? Why were you screaming?**"**

"Did you touch my clothes Relena?!?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"BECAUSE I have only a PURPLE tank top and BLACK SHORTS!!"

Duo was sitting behind the door cracking up. He didn't want Heero or Relena to here him so he snickered quietly to himself.

"You have that outfit Heero? How come I didn't know? I do the laundry every once in awhile!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"Will you STOP yelling? It's hurting my ears...did you check the laundry room?"

"Well...no, not yet! I have about 50 sets of the same clothes!"

"Well check before you yell!"

Relena then went back into her room to make her bed. She shut the door and locked it so no one would disturber her "Morning Wake Up Time." (The door that connects their rooms, not the one that leads to the hall which Duo is behind.) Duo quietly went to his room before Heero found out. When Heero's door banged open Duo acted as if he had just waking up.

"What's wrong Heero?"

Heero just gave him his "Death Glare" look and went to the laundry room were he found ALL of the outfits. (Hehehe...sorry if the "" are getting annoying, I'm trying to not use them much!) 

Hilde was upstairs making her famous breakfast. It was omelets, eggs, toast, donuts, milk, orange juice, coffee, bacon, and sausage. There was tea also just for Quatre, of course. Wufie was playing a Chess game with Trowa, and Quatre was running from Dorothy. Relena was taking a shower, Heero was having a fit about his clothes, Cathy (Catherine) was just waking up, Sally was brushing her hair and stuff in the other bathroom, and Duo was of course preparing another joke.

Hilde rung the gong. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Duo ran from his bed into the kitchen to grab his breakfast. It was sorta a buffet. Nothing was ever leftover because of Duo's appetite. Everyone grabbed a plate and got their breakfast. Duo took some hot sauce that he made himself (uh oh) and put some on his bacon. 

"Hey Trowa! You left uhhhh...oh ya! You left your...lucky coaster by the chess table."

"I did? Oh! I see it! I'll be right back."

Duo took the pieces of bacon with hot sauce on them and switched Trowa's while no one was looking.

"Thanks Duo, I wondered where it went."

Trowa took his fork and ate his breakfast. He took the bacon and put it in his mouth.

"WATER! WATER! HOT! HOT! HOT! AHHHH!"

He took a BIG glass of milk and gulped it down. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"What? It was hot!"

"Mines Not"

"Nope"

"Good but not hot"

"Not hot"

"Mine either"

"Nope, not hot"

"Mines just fine!" A grin appeared on Duo's face as he said that.

"You must have put something on it Trowa," Cathy said kinda worried he might be losing it. Trowa sighed and gave Duo the rest of his food. Smiling, Duo ate it all and went back to his room.

Later that day Hilde knocked on the wall since the connecting door was open. "Can I come in Duo?"

"Uh...sure!" he put the papers in his desk draw so Hilde wouldn't see them.

"What are ya working on Duo? Ya have been working on it a lot." Hilde said it in a curious voice.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"It has to be something if your working so much on it! You almost NEVER work this hard"

"It's....uh...a story! Ya! A story I'm writing for a story for a contest! I heard the prize is really good!"

"Can I read it?"

"No! I mean...not yet. It's not done yet."

"Ok, I'll wait to read it!" she walked out of the room heading to the living room to talk to the other girls.

"Chikushou!" Duo though. (I don't want to say bad words...so there in a different language! Some people know it...)Duo knew Hilde would want to read it and know he was up to something if she didn't read something. So every night he would work on a story after he finished a joke to play on everyone. It could be short and he could tell her he had to start over or something. Oh well, Duo wasn't going to worry right now. He had to set up his joke to play on Relena before she went to bed.

Duo quietly snuck into her room so no one would hear him. In his hand he had a box, a bucket with water in it, and a piece of string. He made sure it was properly set up and that it would work. He snuck back to his bedroom and locked both doors. There he sat as he heard Relena going to bed.

"Ahhhh! COLD!......AHHHH!! FROG! HEERO! AHHHH!!! BUGS! BUGS ALL OVER! HEERO! GET RID OF THEM! AHHH!"

Heero rushed in along with everyone away at the door waiting because she was Heero's girl(even though Heero doesn't say that but shows it! ^-^) Heero looked in and saw there was a big wet spot. A bucket above was dripping water above the spot and fake bugs were in her slippers and her bed. A frog was sitting on Relena's head. She was trying to get it off, but it didn't budge. (I think you know what happened here....^-^) Heero went over and took the frog off her head and showed the bugs were fake. He told her just to get new pajamas on and blow dry her hair. As he walked out he through a bug at her.

"Ahhh! Wait a minute! Heero! That was NOT funny!"

"Hahahaha! You fell for it! Hahaha!"

Heero left laughing all the way. Relena sat on her bed and swept the bugs off with a broom. She decided to sleep in the fold out couch just in case, you can never be sure! She was wondering who did that. The guys like jokes, so maybe it was one of them, oh well! It was nothing for her to wonder about. The girls came in to see if she was ok. They talked and told her it was nothing to worry about, only the boys. You could hear them all laughing as Heero told them what happened and how she was afraid of the fake bugs. 

After everything calmed down, everyone went to sleep, well that is except Duo. We all know what he was up to! He sat there and decided to set up the others while they were asleep. He took all the things he needed to set up. It was more then you could think of! He had a secret apartment in the wall were he hide his stuff.

One by one he set up a joke on Dorothy, Cathy, and Sally. Basically all the girls left besides Hilde. He quickly and quietly snuck back to bed to work on his "story." He though and realized that he could also write a quote. He though and though and then he wrote one he though of. On a piece of paper he wrote, _Why do people kill people who kill people, to show that killing people is wrong? _He then though and realized that is would be something Quatre would write. Oh well! It was good enough!

As morning woke everyone up, so did some screams. 

"AHHH!"

"Nani?! Ahhh!"

"MY HAIR!"

All three then screamed at once. "AHHHH!!!"

Of course their "man" came running to see what happened. Cathy had all her Pokemon stuff had been switched with Digimon. Cathy and Trowa loved to play with Pokemon and they HATED Digimon so much! Trowa felt very sorry for her. Wufie went to see what was wrong with Sally. Her hair was straight and the tips were rainbows! Yes! Rainbow COLORED! Quatre went to see that Dorothy had her face cream switched with honey and feathers were stuck on them. 

This was perfect for Duo because everyone was downstair to see what happened. Duo was going to do his other plan. Hilde was downstairs and seeing what happened so Duo took a bag of white powder like stuff and put it in all the drinks. He took the only one without it and put it in the refrigerator so no one would take it. 

Duo went to the bathroom so no one would bother him. He was think about the "story" he wrote. "Hilde loves them..." Duo thought. The gong rung and Duo went to get his breakfast. He had also set up a trap.

Duo thought it was funny when everyone was a Chibi Chan so he had put sugar in everyone's drinks, except his. After everyone was a Chibi Chan he let a net drop and he dragged them into a cage. Duo knew they think some of it is a dream when your a Chibi Chan.

They were all locked away in another room while Duo hopped around happy. He tolded them how he did the tricks. Of course they won't remember Duo thought, but he didn't know that Hilde wasn't a chibi. She heard every word he had said. After they were out and turned back, Duo ran. He went into his room and locked his main door and Hilde's door. Everyone has a key to there room of course.

Hilde walked in an looked at Duo.

"You went a little to far Duo..."

Duo jumped from his set and fell backwards. He hit his head on the bed really hard.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I know you did all those jokes Duo. You said it aloud."

"Uh...."

"And you aren't writing a story are you..."

"Uh...."

"I don't know what to say Duo! You lied about the story and you hurt our friends!"

"But Hilde, wait!"

I was to late, Hilde left and shut the door. Duo couldn't believe what happened. Hilde was mad at him. He looked at what he had wrote. 

Later, Hilde had finished making dinner and rung the gong (that's like a dinner bell if you haven't caught on) Duo heard it but didn't feel like dinner. He was to sad and mad. He had mixed feelings and surprisingly wasn't hungry. He took some gum from his drawer to chew on. The sugar reminded him of a kiss, from Hilde. Then a small poem started to pop in his head. He wrote it down on paper.

Just then Duo had an idea. This poem was him talking about Hilde, and Hilde loved these. Duo took out some paper and decided to sneak out once more at night. All night he worked on his plan.

While Duo was in his room working on that, everyone else was eating dinner. 

"Where is Duo? He was going to play a game of chess with me..."

"INJUSTICE! I was going to play with you!"

"You don't play good enough for me!"

"You dare speak to me like that!" Wufie then pulled out his sword

"Boys! Dinner now! Sit!"

"I won't listen to a women like you Sally!"

"Stop with the women thing Wufie! Sit!"

Wufie sat down complaining about Injustice and stuff. Then Relena though about something,

"You know, Duo never misses any meal! He's always the first here..."

"You know, Relena is right! Do you know why he's not here Hilde?"

"No Cathy..." It was in a weary kinda voice. You could tell she knew something.

Hilde then broke out into tears and ran to the bathroom. She sat crying, head buried in her hands. Relena told the boys to go and watch TV downstairs while the girls talk to Hilde. 

"Hilde, are you ok?" Relena was knocking on the bathroom door. Only sobs where heard.

"Hilde, do you want to talk?"

"Ya, we can have a girls meeting,"

"Come on Hilde, we'll talk to you in our meeting room,"

Hilde came out, face red from crying, trying to catch her breath. They went into their "meeting room." It was one of the three rooms upstairs. The boys had one too. The extra room was the laundry room. The girls meeting room was decorated with all their favorite things. There was pictures of the boys, stories and poems they wrote, pictures of battles, and more! The color was a bluish, pinkish, purple color. They had a blue, purple, and pink fold out couches so if they wanted, they could sleep there. They had a closet filled with sheets and pillows that matched the room. They all sat down and got comfortable. They made sure the door was locked so the guys couldn't come in and they would listen and check for them every now and then. Then they talked.

"So, what's wrong Hilde?"

"Well..*sniff*...*sniff*"

"Why don't we make our beds first, that way you can get hold of yourself,"

"Good idea Cathy, who's sleeping where?"

"Well, Hilde can have the purple couch, I'll have pink...you want to share Dorothy?"

"Nah, I like sleeping on the floor,"

"You Cathy? Sally?" 

"No, me and Cathy will share,"

"Ok, we'll do night sift until the guys are asleep, agree?"

"Ok"

"Okay"

"K"

*Hilde nodded her head so they knew she agreed*

"Ok! I'll be first, then Sally, Dorothy, and Cathy if they aren't asleep,"

While the girls were setting up beds, the boys would going to Duo's room.

"Come out Duo and talk or else I'll have to kill you,"

"No"

"I'll find away in,"

"No"

A moment of silence and then Duo knew Heero was picking the lock.

"Don't do it, I warn you"

"What are you going to do?"

By his desk Duo had a piece of string. He pulled the string which opened a trap door. Above the guys, water balloons can pouring down on them. 

"Ahhhhh! Duo!" Yelled the soaking wet pilots. 

"I told you!"

"Omae O' Koraso Duo!"

"So?"

Right then Heero broke down the door, face red, furious with Duo. 

"Duo! Your so dead! Heero's gonna get you now!"

"Shut up Wu-Man and step back Heero!"

"Mine name is Wufie! NOT WU-MAN!"

"Who's stopping me Duo!"

Right then Duo took out a shinny, brand new pistol. Heero stopped, and though. 

"Wait a minute....that's like mine!"

Heero ran out of the room into his room, he then came back.

"YOU TOOK MY GUN! MY FAVORITE GUN!"

"Get back, shut the door, and leave me alone if you wanna see it again!"

Heero slammed the door, mad and went to watch TV with everyone else. Before Heero left, he gave Duo a "Death Glare." "Man," Duo though. He then decided to go out to the park. He locked both his doors and left, putting his work away.

"So, your saying it was Duo doing the jokes and he lied to you?"

"Uh huh,"

"Oh, well I bet you'll feel better in the morning,"

"Ya, I guess your right, night guys"

"Good-Night"

"Nighty Night"

"Night Everyone"

"Night"

While everyone was at home sleeping, Duo was sitting at the park. On the pond was a splash of white and yellow dots on the calm, pond surface. Hilde loved quiet, night strolls on a full moon. They would walk for hours until their feet got tired. Then they would sit on the bench, looking at the moon and its reflection. "Look Duo!" Hilde would say and point at some beautiful white and yellow flowers. "They look like the nighttime sky..." They were set up so the white were in the middle and the yellow ones were spread out, scattered all around the white bunch. Duo sat there think about something. Then he took out a box and went towards the flowers. He took a few white ones then many yellow ones. 

Duo quietly snuck into the house. He was unlocking the door when he noticed it was already unlocked. Afraid of who was in there, Duo tried going through Hilde's room. "Darn, locked! Just my luck..." He slowly open his bedroom door.

Heero sat there, swinging the pistol around his finger. Trowa and Wufie were playing chess, again. It was a travel size board game key chain though. Quatre was laying on Duo's couch playing some kind of board game, that was also a key chain. 

"So Duo...hehehe...what are you going to do now?!"

The other pilots looked up, not interested and went back to playing.

"Uhhh...I uh..."

"So Duo, tell us what happened..."

Duo was looking though his pockets and found a small gun. He took aim, and shot at Heero. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufie looked up.

"Duo! Why!"

Heero then sat up. He fell back again and stared at Duo.

"Hehehe..."

"A water gun! Wait..why is it red dripping down my face?"

Duo was grinning and Heero noticed it was red colored water.

"Should have know Heero, Duo is the master at pranks..."

Trowa though about what Quatre had just said.

"Wait..Duo you did those pranks! Didn't you!"

"Well, yes"

Heero, eyes wide open, laying on the floor. He stode up looking mad at Duo. 

"YOU TOOK MY OUTFITS! I'm going to..."

"Wait Heero! We shouldn't be fighting at all! Besides, he made Relena freak out,"

Heero sat and though. He smiled as he remembered how Relena had acted then,

"Fine"

So Duo sat their and everyone was watching Trowa and Wufie play chess, even though it was hard to see it on a key chain.

A couple hours later, everyone was asleep. Duo was still awake though. Heero was on the chair, Quatre on the couch. Trowa on a pull out bed, that was attacted to Duo's bed, and Wufie fell asleep on the floor. Duo was sitting on his desk working on something. 

On some paper, Duo painted a picture of a pond and the nighttime sky reflecting in it. Instead of painting the stars and moon, he pressed those flowers he picked. He then glued the flowers to make the moon and stars. He proudly let it sit and dry. Once it was dry, he put the little poem on the back. He wrote a personal letter to her. It said:

__

Dear Hilde,

I love you very much and though about what I did. I'm sorry and I hope you like this. A poem I wrote while I was think of you.

****

The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss, I like the way that they both linger on my lips. Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies, must be the way my heart is fluttering inside. Beautiful distraction, you make every thought a chain reaction...When I think about rain I think about singing, when I think about singing its a heavenly tune, when I think about heaven, I think about angels, and when I think about angels, I think about you...

Hope you like it, I love you lots...

~Duo

Duo then opened the connecting door and put it on her bed. She would see it when she goes there in the morning. He shut the door then went to bed.

That morning, when the girls started to cook breakfast, the guys woke up. Duo decided to go take a bath so no one would bother him. Sally went and knocked on the bathroom door as the gong rung.

"Hey Duo! You want me to put this in your room? Or are you eating up there?"

"Just put it on my desk!"

"Ok"

Duo came out and went to his room to eat. He locked the doors and ate slowly. After he was done, he went out to the porch. He sat there waiting, as if he knew something was going to happen.

Hilde had finished breakfast and helped clear the plates. She went down to go get dress and do her morning routine. She went in and noticed the picture. She picked it up and looked at it. She though about their walks at night and the how beautiful it was. She loved how the flowers were on there instead of being painted on. She looked on the back and noticed the note. She read the poem and started to cry. "So beautiful..." she though as she read. She was crying because she loved it so much. She took the picture and hung it on her wall. She went into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Have you seen Duo?"

"No, why Hilde? Why are you crying again?"

"Nothing Relena, I just have to find him..."

She left and went to look for him. She looked upstairs and downstairs and in is room. When she though he might have left, she saw him outside, on the porch.

Duo sat there, worried about what Hilde would think. Just then Hilde hugged him from the back. Duo looked behind him and almost jumped.

"Hilde!"

"That was beautiful! That poem!"

"It was nothing..."

"But it was! I forgive you Duo"

She then kissed them and he kissed her. The held hands and went for a stroll. Everyone was glade they were ok. That didn't stop the jokes though. Hilde decided to play one on Duo, just for fun.

"Oh! Twinkies! I love Twinkies!"

"Here Duo!"

Hilde handed him one. Duo bit into it, wanting to taste the creamy center but it wasn't a creamy center. Dou looked and notice it was a "Muddy" center.

"Hilde!"

"You like your treat?!"

Duo and Hilde laughed and hugged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Notes:

I hoped you liked this fanfic! I was a mix of both Humor and Romance, along with a little Angst. I was kinda working for more then just Humor, did I do good? I never ment to be mean to any characters, I don't mine them really. I loved the one poem so I had to put it in here. I though it fit perfectly and Duo (or Hilde) would write that to each other. Please send me what you though about this! I write many fanfics, just not on paper or a computer like this. Sorry it was long if you though it was! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Extra:

If you play at neopets.com, I have a fanfic guild I made. E-Mail me for more! Thankz!


End file.
